Vampires and Zombies
by Beautiful Depravity
Summary: Alternate ending to Only Lovers Left Alive. Adam can't bear to let Ava' s stupidity ruin his life once more. So when Ian's drained, Adam brings him back.
1. Zombie shit hole

Third person POV

To say Ian was shocked beyond belief was an understatement. He'd just finished his rounds for the night, and had stopped at the little club to grab a couple of beers before he went home. He had just been about to go sit alone at the bar when in walked three people that caught the attention of everyone in the club instantly and effortlessly. So when Ian had stood on the crosspiece of the bar stool to see who had muted the noise from the club, he had been shocked beyond belief to see that it was Adam holding a pale, graceful blonde haired woman to his side, completely ignoring the cheerful younger girl who walked on his other side. All three wore glasses and gloves, and radiated a strangely imposing air, almost as if they were royalty. The club soon returned to their previous activities, and Ian made his way through the crowd over to meet them as the younger girl pulled them over to a booth.

"Adam!" he called, hoping to catch his attention. Adam was like the cool kid who refused to speak to anyone but was secretly worshiped, and Ian couldn't help but feel honored that he was not quite, but almost his friend.

Adam stiffened in shock at hearing Ian's voice, and he quickly pulled the pale blonde into the nearest booth. Both women however seemed interested, and turned to watch as he approached.

"Adam, hey. I almost didn't recognize you and all, because of how you never leave your house and all that. What, what are you doing here?"

Adam seemed to shrink into his seat, and he pulled the pale blonde to perch on his lap, burying his face in her jacket.

"Oh my God Adam! Is this a friend?" the younger asked, drawing out the last word.

"Adam", the older woman spoke, and Ian was surprised by her cultured accent. "Would you like to introduce us to this young man?"

Adam turned to face Ian, and despite the glasses Ian knew he was silently murdering him. He wouldn't be surprised if Adam had gotten dragged out, and Ian guessed his appearance wasn't very welcome.

"Oh, no it's okay. I'll just get going and leave you to do... whatever it is".

"Nonsense", said the woman, as the younger caught the sleeve of Ian's jacket when he started to move away.

"This is Ian. He's a zombie, but at least he isn't shit like the others". Ian never really got why Adam called people zombies. "Ian, this is Eve, and Ava's the one who needs to let go".

Adam's reaction as he introduced the two women were vastly different. With Eve, Adam's arm slid around her waist and pulled her tightly to him in a protective manner. Adam practically spat out Ava's name though, show in more emotion than Ian had ever seen from him.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you Ian" Eve said, including her head towards him and smiling lightly. She held out a hand to shake his, and as he shook it be noticed her bracelet. It was a tan, faded and worn cord, and strung on it was a black skull. Ian remembered seeing Adam's necklace, and quietly wondered how important this woman was. Ian felt awkward as the table fell into silence, and he sipped his beer as his three deathly pale companions stared off into space. Eve then spoke to Adam, and Ian pretended to ignore them as he eavesdropped.

"Adam, who is he?"

"A zombie I get to pick up stuff for me. I've kept him quiet with a contract."

"And there's been no incidents...?"

"Don't worry. Paris was all Ava's fault. Ian's safe".

He was quickly proven wrong however when Adam lifted his head off Eve's chest to kiss her.


	2. Turning

When Adam lifted his head up to kiss Eve, Ian had unfortunately been in the middle of taking a sip of his beer, and he did have a fairly acceptable reason for his reaction.

In all the time Ian had known Adam, while it wasn't that long, Adam had barely showed any emotion. He always acted mildly depressed, and often stared down at the ground. Adam was only ever happy when Ian brought him a new instrument, and even then it was barely noticeable. The most emotion Adam had ever showed was when he had yelled at Ian not to call to get someone to fix his bathroom. On top of that, Adam seemed determined to avoid physical contact at all costs. He only ever brushed hands with Ian when exchanging something, and even then it seemed to be more of an accident. When Adam had bought Ian his car and Ian had gotten too excited, Adam almost ripped Ian's arms out after he had began to hug him, then avoiding Ian and ignoring him when he came to the door for almost two months after. So Ian was used to a depressed, antisocial, and non physical version of Adam.

So when that same Adam slid his hand slightly up the back of Eve's shirt and pulled her against him, smirking slightly as Eve smiled and kissed him deeply, Ian almost choked to death on his beer. Luckily no one other than the other occupants of the booth noticed, but as Ian set the bottle down and stifled his hacking and wheezing, he looked up to see Ava giggling madly, Eve covering her grin with her hand, and a raised eyebrow from Adam. Adam turned back to her and kissed her again quickly, turning to face the band as they began to play.

"Get a room you two, or Ian might choke to death", Ava said as she laughed.

Eve continued to look mildly amused, but Adam glanced back at her and glared as he answered.

"Fuck off. We had one until you woke us up and decided to drag us to this zombie infested shit hole".

Ian was confused momentarily when Ava' s answer "peekaboo" made Adam huff angrily as he turned his back to them and leaned into Eve again.

/From when the band White Hills plays until Adam sees Ava drank Ian\\\\\

Adam POV

"You drank Ian".

I ignored Eve' s warning 'Adam' and repeated it.

"You drank, Ian".

"Sorry?" She responded.

I was silently fuming. Another zombie dead because Eve's little bitch of a sister couldn't control herself. I looked at Ian, taking note of the two marks in his neck.

"Did you kill him?"

She at least had the decency to look slightly guilty.

I stalked over to Ian, feeling desperately for a faint pulse. I could hear the sisters in the background, Ava complaining she felt sick.

I froze as I finally felt it. Barely there, and incredibly faint, but there. I let my hand fall as I realized Eve was speaking to me.

"She'll leave now. She can go back go LA if she wants, or I might send her to fly to Tangier. She'll be gone either way Adam, so please don't make this harder".

"No", I said, pulling Ava off the sofa to land roughly on the carpet. "She's too dangerous to let loose on the world".

"Adam, please".

I reached down and pulled Ava up by her hair, ignoring her yelping and squirming. "Get her out of my sight. Put her to bed or something, but she doesn't leave her room until I say so".

"Adam! I understand you're mad, but-"

"No", I said flatly. "You don't". I pulled Ava across the floor by her hair, grabbing Eve by the elbow as I went.

I shut the door behind them and twisted the lock, bolting it and locking her out. I then barricaded the door with a cluttered desk and sat next to Ian on the couch, cradling my broken guitar. A few minutes later I heard Eve call my name, and listened as her footsteps stopped outside the door and the door handle twisted.

"Adam!", she called worriedly.

"Eve", I breathed, knowing she wouldn't hear.

"What are you doing?"

I paused, pulling off the couch to stand facing the door. "She needs to learn. Giving her the responsibility of a newborn should make her realize her mistake".

"Adam, you can't! He's unstable, it could drain you".

I sighed, twisting a piece of hair. "You saw the gun. Does it look like I care all that much about self preservation? But if this works, I'll burn the bullet to scraps. I swear".

"Adam, please don't do this".

I brought my wrist up to my face, biting down. I felt the sharp but brief pain of my canines piercing my skin, letting the unappealing blood run down to coat my hand in red. I shoved Ian's forehead further back with my other hand, bringing my wrist to hover over his mouth.

The blood soon covered lips, and Adam watched as it ran into his mouth. He stood calmly as Ian went taut, eyes flashing open as Ian lurched upwards and clamped his teeth down on Adam's neck. Adam fell back into the carpet with a dull thud as Ian drained him, listening to Eve's continuing protests from behind the still locked door.


	3. Disconcerting Revelations

Adam knew he was going to drift off eventually. The effects of blood loss were even worse for his kind, and he wasn't surprised when his attempts to pry Ian from his throat grew ridiculously weak. He fought to stay conscious, as he knew Ian would probably continue to drain him until there was nothing left, but Adam realized it was a futile attempt when he felt his eyes slip closed. It was all Ava's fault. Newborns weren't usually this hungry, but Adam guessed that Ian was extra hungry because of the blood loss from before he had turned. All Adam could do was hope that Ian would recognize him and stop before he was completely drained.

Ian POV

When Ian first woke, all he could think was how thirsty he was. His throat was unbearably dry, and Ian found himself hunched over the throat of someone's neck before he had even realized he had moved. The person let him drink for a moment, but began fighting to push him off. A small part of Ian knew something was wrong, that he shouldn't be attacking... whoever this was, but the need to drink overran his small worries.

He didn't know how much time passed, but soon the gaping hole in the man's neck was no longer gushing, and the urge to drink was no longer as urgent. As he pulled away and sat down, crossing his legs and wiping at the blood dripping down his chin, he looked around and realized where he was. He sat on the floor of Adam's living room, and he noticed the desk had been moved in front of the door. That's when he finally noticed the pounding on the door.

"Adam! Adam! Please, Adam!"

He recognized the voice as Eve's, and he got up slowly. "Eve?" he called uncertainly.

"Ian!" she answered, sounding slightly relieved. "Where's Adam? Is he alright?"

Ian looked around confusedly. There was no one around except for... oh god. Adam.

"Shit. Shit! Eve, I- I don't know what- oh god."

"Ian, it's alright. Just open the door Ian. Adam's fine."

"But I think, Adam, I-" he began, but his stuttering was cut off when Eve pounded on the door.

"Open it now Ian!"

He did as he was told, glancing back at Adam. He lay on his back, head tilted back and throat bared, unmoving as Ian pushed the desk away from the door and unlocked it. He barely had time to back away before the door was flung open and a pale blur shot by. Ian caught sight of Ava in the background, leaning against the wall down the hallway. He began to remember then. Ava had sat on his lap, had been pulling him up to dance, not caring when the records she tossed aside smashed to pieces as they bounced off the walls. She had thrown a guitar off to the side as they crashed down on to the couch again, and Ian turned to see that same guitar now ruined, lying in a pile of the floor. Ian winced at the sight, not able to imagine how furious Adam would be. I didn't look like Adam would be able to be angry for a while though as he remained lying on the floor, head cradled in Eve's lap as she muttered and fumbled with something in her hand. Ian walked over to join them, kneeling down on the floor. Eve finally sighed and tossed something at Ian, who caught it and stared.

"Open it", she demanded, gesturing at the flask.

"Okay", he said, twisting it open,"but I don't see how alcohol is going to help. I drank his blood, like a- a vampire or something."

He handed the flask back to Eve, who took it and lifted Adam's head higher as she let it drip down onto his lips. She let drain slowly into his mouth, and Ian gasped in shock as he saw the rich red color of the liquid.

"That- that's not wine, is it", he said weakly.

"I am replenishing what you took", she answered quietly.

"But why do you just have blood lying around in drinking flasks? Like, that's so fucking screwed up."

Eve stopped to look up at him, a solemn look on her face. "I find it hard to believe that Adam would risk his life to turn someone so stupid. Think, Ian".

Ian moved to sit on the couch, and as he sank down onto it he began to remember the events of the previous night.

 _Ava had started dancing, egging him on and persuading him to come dance, albeit half-heartedly. He was worried that Adam would catch him, and while Ian would never admit it to his face, Ian was terrified of the guy. Despite being so casual and relaxed, Adam seemed to radiate danger. That was actually half the reason he had continued to hang out with him, as he loved the thrill being around Adam gave him, as if he was risking his life just by being in the man's presence. The truth of that was proved however as Ava pushed him back, nearly crawling on top of him as he sprawled awkwardly. With a movement too quick for him to catch Ava ripped open his shirt, trailing her fingers up his chest. He had been craning his neck to see the clock, muttering some excuse to Ava about the time, when he suddenly felt something tear into his neck, flooding his body with searing pain. His scream was cut off as a hand wrapped around his mouth, almost crushing his jaw in an impossible grip. He had laid there paralyzed, unable to even call for help as his vision faded to black._

"Oh", he said, failing to conceal the fear creeping into his voice. "You're vampires".


End file.
